


The Devil’s trip

by Nagron12



Series: Domestic Zude - one shots [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I need Jude in casual cloth... and Zero and Derek bonding that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am not from the States and I am not familiar with L.A. geographics so Google helped a lot...

"You know what? I would go somewhere. Anywhere really. Just you and me and wind in my hair..." 

Gideon was half lying in an old armchair of his and Jude’s living room, dreamy look on his face while he tried to persuade Jude to stop working for a while and pay attention to him instead of pack of The Devils’ files. Jude however looked very unimpressed. He didn’t have exactly the time for Gideons’ tactics this evening. 

"Ugh... look I am sorry we had to cancel the diner. I will make it up to you on weekend. I promise. This is just way too important. And it’s not like I am completely ignoring you either. Some of it concerns you too, you know."

"Yeah yeah. I know. But Jude this is for a third time this week. I think we do need a break."

Jude looked up at him. Shock written all over his face. Gideon had to laugh. 

"You know it wouldn’t be the end of the world if you had a day off."

"Like now? I don’t have time for a day off. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you..."

Ha, so Gideon went straight to flirting with him. That man knew no boundaries.

"If by any chance you are trying to talk me into some sort of runaway EVP scenario I have to tell you it’s not working."

"Really Jude?"

Ahh... that tone again. Jude had some cards hidden in his sleeves but in moments like these he was just so ready to give up. Only it would be way to easy for Gideon and that could not happen. On the other hand the man was right. Last few months were all sorts of variations of crazy and he and they most importantly did need a break. What exactly could have happend if he took a weekend off, right? And then again last time he did have a free afternoon (just the afternoon!!) all hell broke loose. 

"I don’t know. I will maybe give it a thought. But now I have to finish with this. Look I know it’s boring for you but the sooner you let me finish the sooner we can have fun, ok?"

Gideon smirked.

"Your wish is my command, boss!" 

* * *

Later that evening Jude had nothing on his mind but the day off plans. Gideon on the other hand was starting to be really impatient.

"Jude!"

"What? I was just thinking... you wanted me too, didn’t you."

"Yup. I did. But not when I am trying to have a foreplay with you which could lead to an epic sex. What are you thinking anyway?!"

They were both lying in bed. Gideon covering Jude with his body, currently trying to kiss a man’s neck and that mole that drove him crazy at times. He moved his left palm under Jude’s tank top but not that far up so his little finger could slip just under the edge of Jude’s underwear. Jude moaned and shivered under Gideon’s hands. He couldn’t focus anymore. Talking was so overestimated anyway. 

Gideon smiled and continued with a kiss trail down the collarbone. Jude was a fine piece of art in his humble opinion. 

Only Jude couldn’t handle the heat anymore and pushed Gideon’s head up so he could kiss him properly already. Gideon complied happily, slowly entwining his left leg with Jude’s right one, pushing his torso slightly up and moving his left palm over Jude’s strong arm so he could join their palms together. Jude was officially loosing it. The kiss deepened and moans got louder and more subdued. Jude was loosing his breath. And suddenly it all stopped.

Gideon pushed himself up and sat in Jude’s lap, pushing both of Jude’s palms down the pillow and behind his head. Devilish smile on his lips. Jude was getting angry and turned on at the same time.

"What the hell??!"

"Well, boss, I realized we never finished that conversation of ours about those weekend off plans. No time to waist time, right."

Jude was ready to kill. And Gideon noticed with genuine amusement.

"Now?!!"

"Yes, now. You are a busy man afterall, aren’t you."

"Zero!"

"What? I was just trying to ease your schedule. You were busy just hours ago... some hours later you will be busy again... what better time to discuss this than now, right?"

Jude had a feeling he might start crying soon. Also, Gideon making those little circle moves on his lap didn’t exactly helped either. Unvoluntary he let a frustrated sob out of his mouth. But Gideon wasn’t ready to give up yet. He needed to punish Jude properly.

"So, boss, what were you thinking before again?"

"Are you serious??" Gideon just laughed and noded.

Another frustrated sob of Jude’s.

"I... I don’t know... don’t remember... jesus Gideon... could we just continue and talk later?"

"Nope."

"Zero please..."

"I wanna know. I am a very curious person, you see."

"This is a torture!!"

"Yes, it is."

"Zero?!!"

"The discussion?"

Gideon was very pleased with himself... there were times he wouldn’t hold for that long... also this was such a turn on for him... he wasn’t sure how long he could stand the ground too.

Jude had to think really hard. What was he... oh... right... the day off... or was it a weekend off... he seriously did not remember at this point... and worse it looked like Gideon wasn’t exactly dropping the torture mode anytime soon.

"Alright... well, I was thinking we might go for a trip on weekend afterall. If I can manage to do the papers tomorrow and I can talk off the weekend meeting with Jelena and the board... it is really important though but I could do this, right... I would learn the memo anyway..."

"So what are you saying? We are going for a trip this weekend?"

Jude looked at Gideon so desperately he was ready to let him go. Luckily he held up a bit more.

"Yeah. Yup. I can do this. We can go. Sure.... could we like continue now? Please..."

Gideon was looking down on Jude. Smirking hard...

"I don’t know, Jude. Can we? Where are we going anyway?"

"Zero?!"

Jude was at the edge of patience there. And he was a very patient guy if it came to that. Gideon knew. And he loved the mess he was able to make of Jude. 

"Like I need to know, Jude. I need to prepare properly. Check out the weather, pick up the right cloth, food... we will need that one... and..."

Jude didn’t handle the game very well at the end. He completely lost the patience with his boyfriend. All of the force he thought had left him he put into pushing against Gideon so he could turn their positions. He succeeded to his and Gideon’s utter surprise. Now it was Jude who was pushing Gideon down the pillows. Evil smile on his lips.

"Could you just shut up already?!"

"Yeah. I could do that, boss." And those were the last words Gideon said for a long time that night.

* * *

"Zero! Could you just focus for another 15 minutes?! We have work to do!"

Pete was slowly loosing his nerves. The Devils were desintegrated thanks to Jelena and they could have easily lost the rest of the season just because his star trio Wall - Roman - Zero weren’t willing to play the game anymore. It was harder and harder to make them engaged. 

"Derek! If we are about to have a chance with Ohio you need to cooperate with others. This is way too important. No ego games, understood!"

Derek threw side glance at Zero and nodded. 

"Yeah, alright. ... wasn’t doing it on purpose..."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Guys, I don’t really care. I know it sucks lately but that is exactly one more reason for us to concentrate at the game."

Then he noticed Zero’s look drifting to one of the court exits. Jude Kinkade was coming down to them. Oh my... the young lovers and such... this was even worse than in preschool sometimes...

"Zero!"

Gideon snapped and turned his eyes back to Pete.

"Yeah? Coach... I am listening."

"No, you aren’t. I know the weekend is coming you guys but I really don’t give a fuck about your plans or whatever. We are not finished here. Take that ball and practise assistances with Derek, would you?! At the other end of the court."

"But coach..." 

"Zero, I am not gonna repeat myself. Either that or 100 laps around the Arena."

At that Zero picked up the ball and went under the hoop. Derek looked at him half miserably half amused. Who would have thought Jude could be such a force in Zero’s world.

"Terence, you are the captain of one team, Fahey you are the other one. Lets pick up team mates and play the ball at the other side of the court. Now."

At that Pete left them to the practice and walked towards Jude who waited for him near benches.

"Is there a problem, Jude?"

Jude smiled at him.

"Oh no, there isn’t any. I just thought I would stop by and watch a bit of practice. The game next week is quite important and I thought I would see for myself how are we doing."

"Zero excluded, since when are you interested in team’s well being?"

Pete was a bit irritated. He was a little too old for this high school drama with young lovers... and not only Zero and Jude, Derek and Asha were way higher level of that if he was about to be honest with himself. Jude was just the first one in the line really.

"Since I work for the Devils..."

Jude was confused. He just missed his boyfriend really so he made up this excuse to be able to linger his eyes on him... which to be honest was mutual as he could see Zero turning his eyes to him every now and then. Luckily Pete hasn’t noticed yet. Or maybe he did...

"Look, Jude. To be honest you are distracting one of my players. I know you know who I think of, right? So either it is something really important or it can wait for later and in that case I would ask you to leave us to work. Zero can catch you later. He is quite useless today and I need him to practise some more. We need to win the game. You know that. So it is in your best interest as well."

Jude sighed and smiled at Peter again. 

"You are right. Anyway, I am sorry I interrupted you. Oh and I believe Sloane was looking for you half an hour ago so don’t forget to get in touch with her. Something about players and Devil girls upcomming event."

At that Jude turned around and walked out.

Pete nodded and made a mental note to remember to catch up with his girlfriend. He then turned around and started walking towards Derek and Zero. Not missing Zero’s puppy dog look. Christ. Who would have thought that those players were actual adults... 

* * *

An hour later Zero’s team mates were half dying in the locker rooms, him included. Pete’s little practice session got longer then they expected. Not to mention it was way tougher than they anticipated. The man wanted to win hard. Only he was kinda right that Zero, Derek nor Terence didn’t really care that much anymore. Derek had Asha, his lovely wife to think about, Terence was still sulking about Jelena and Zero... well, Zero had his mind focuses completely on Jude. He stayed in L.A. with the Devils but the team was slowly loosing his charms. If he wasn’t hung up on Jude that much he would be long gone... bud Jude was his family and he couldn’t just leave him. Not to mention he loved the man more than anything and anyone in his entire life.

"Hey Zero, man you have it bad..."

Derek laughed and even Terence looked a bit amused.    

"What?"

"I was asking you about your plans for this weekend."

"What?? What do you care?"

Derek sighed. Zero was out of the game more than he thought.

"Me and Terence were just talking about doing some ball this weekend. I thought you might be interested. But I guess not. Coach was right. You are useless these days."

Zero glowered at them. They were right but they didn’t need to know they were.

"I can’t. I already have something planed. But it is actually not a bad idea."

"So you can cancel the plans and go with us. Lets face it we need you. Not that I am exactly happy to say it out loud." Terence said. 

Zero gave it a serious thought but then he imagined telling Jude he had to play ball during weekend and he immediately dismissed it.

"Yeah I would love to but I really can’t. Some other weekend or during the week."

At that he got up and started packing his things. He needed to pick up Jude from the office and then talk some more about the trip they were planning.

"Alright, do as you wish. But we seriously need to do something. We are out of the game. This way we loose big time this season."

Zero stopped and looked at them once again. Little bit grumpy this time.

"Well, it is not exactly my fault your fiancé went nuts and somebody shot her."

Terence made a step to him but Derek stepped in between them.

"Now is not the time. Weren’t you saing you have some serious plans? You shouldn’t keep Jude waiting then."

"Funny."

"I can see red hearts in your eyes quite clearly, Zero. Unless you have some other lover it is all about Jude. And I am happy for you, man, but you should just go for it and come back with a clear head. The same thing aplies for you, T. Minus the heart eyes..."

Zero and Terence looked at Derek at the same time.

"Now you talking, Roman. And what about your wife, huh?"

"What about her? We are newlyweds. We are aloud to be at cloud 9."

"Ehrm."

The three of them then turned towards the door at the same time. Jude was quietly observing them, god knows for how long. Playful smile and bright eyes suited him so well, Zero thought.

Terence was the first one to react though.

"I gotta go. See you two on Monday. Be prepared!"

Derek looked at him sadly and then turned to Zero.

"You provoke him. It is just a waste of time right now. I thought you were smart."

"He shouldn’t push me then. Plus I was right."

"Yeah, maybe you were but it doesn’t get us anywhere near the title, does it."

Zero sighed. Derek was right and so did Pete. They needed to cooperate once more. He didn’t need to be a part of a shitty team once again. But now the weekend was waiting and Jude still looked like he wanted to talk about something important.

"Hey boss. Something happened? Those are the Devils locker rooms, you know. Naked hunks all around. I am not sure you should see that."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"You are so cheesy sometimes."

"If only sometimes." Jude commented.

"Hey!" Zero didn’t like the sudden bond between Jude and Derek. Those two were supposed to hate each other. To his benefits.

 Derek laughed once more and then left the room.

"So, what brings you here, boss?"

Gideon was flirting hard now.

Jude had to laugh.

"I am done for today. So we can go and make some plans for the weekend. You now, the ones’ we weren’t able to do last night?"

"Done done? As finished whatever you do in that cute office of yours? Isn’t it a bit early for you? Especially on Friday afternoons? I usually have to literally kidnap you from the Arena..."

"Yup. I am really done. Unless you want me to stay longer."

"Oh hell no. We are so going. Only just one more thing..."

And he took Jude and pushed him against the wooden locker. 

"I missed you, Jude."

The kiss was deep and would be even long if only Zero wouldn’t forget they weren’t exactly alone in the room. Amused whistles and even some sort of clapping burst out around them. Zero smiled sheepishly at Jude who was currently turning red and led them out of the door and the Arena.

* * *

Coming from practice early Friday afternoon wasn’t that fun as Gideon thought it would be. Jude was out of the office but clearly internally working non the less.

"Jude? If you are about to hide in your study once we arrive home I am not talking to you, alright?" 

Jude looked at Gideon all confused.

"What? I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I know. I thought you were finished with the work for today."

"I am. I promise. I was just going through all the files in my head. Reassuring myself I didn’t overlook something. It would be a bother if I had to go to the office again tomorrow morning."

Gideon nodded. 

"Ok. So what’s the plan then? I mean this evening and the weekend anyway."

"Hmmm... Just chilling out I guess. Plus we should discuss where we are going. I had time to do little research and I have come up with some sort of plan. You will see."

Gideon finally parked in front of their garage and looked at Jude.

"So this is real. We are going for a weekend off. I mean outside of L.A. No Jelena, the Devils or even Oscar or Lionel?"

"Yup. It is all real."

Jude smiled at him and get out of the car. He was so glad Gideon was in a good mood. He was worried Pete might have tortured him bit more after he showed up in practice afterall. And then again he probably did it anyway.

"Do you have some preference? I mean I did look for something but you can obviously have a say in this too. It was your idea in the first place."

"Jude, I don’t really care. As far as I am concerned I need you and being far away from L.A."

"Ok. So what do you reckon about Pebble Beach? I checked it out, I mean I heard about the place and know few board members are regulars there but I have never been there and it is just few hours from L.A. so we could make it a trip too. Also, they have a golf and tennis club there. And obviously tennis is out of your reach but I remember you saying you tried golf once... unless it is not the same as with tennis, that is."

Gideon was listening to Jude and the way the man was questioning his tennis abilities was just so unfair. Also, the idea of meeting anybody from the board wasn’t exactly uplifting but on the other hand he really could use change of place and few hours drive from L.A. Just him and Jude. It sounded thrilling to say the least.

"Yeah, sure, why the hell not. Sounds like fun."

 "Alright then." Let me change cloths and I will show you some more. I already made reservations but as I said we could cancel and think of something else if you don’t like it."

At that Jude disappeared in their bedroom.

Like Gideon could have said no to that. He jumped to the shower and 15 minutes later spotted Jude in the living room, surfing on the internet and looking super-focused. And hot as hell. Those old jeans again... Damn... 

"You should wear them more often, you know..."

Jude looked at him quizzically.

"Wha’?"

"Those jeans. They suit you, mister Kinkade."

Jude giggled and looked away quickly. Gideon loved this. He was still able to put Jude in this sort of new to this romance thingy mood. He loved it. However, they needed to sort some things out first. Then they could have hot sex on the carpet. He decided pretty quicky about that one.

"So what did you find?"

Jude was still a bit red when he looked at him and pointed to the laptop.

"How does it look to you?"

There was a website of Pebble Beach Resort. All sorts of promo pics and videos who were supposed to impress rich people.

"Not bad. Looks nice. Ahhh... and they do have a tennis court."

Jude looked at him sideways.

"What? I can play tennis! I received a lesson or two since that match."

"Yeah but I don’t think I wanna deal with grumpy Zero the whole weekend so..."

"Hey... anyway, those golf fields look impressive. I always wanted to try..."

Another sideways look from Jude.

"I did not say I know how to play golf exactly, did I... anyway, they sure have some sort of trainers. The place looks posh as hell. I love it."

Jude shook his head. Gideon... what exactly to say to that.

"Now, boss, off with those jeans, would you..."

"Excuse me?!"


	2. Who's the Devil here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly warning... mostly PWP with cute little scenes and fluff and it kinda backfires again at the end...

"Juuude."

It sounded like an echo to him. A very distant one. So he chose to ignore it.

"Juuude."

"Not yet."

Gideon laughed.

"Oh common. You promised. Wake up. The whole day will start without us."

"No, it won't. It doesn't make any sense."

And at that Jude covered his head under the pillow. Gideon had to choose a slightly different approach then.

"Alright. Do as you want. Don't mind me. I will just kiss you to death then."

Jude stiffened. Just once. Once he wanted to wake up on his own. No alarm clocks, no loud street noises, no Gideon and his sweet torturing. What he had done to deserve that. It was Saturday morning afterall. Normal people were supposed to sleep at this hour. Oh God...

Gideon was currently kissing Jude's shoulderblades, noticing Jude already reacting to his touches. He almost visibly tried to fight the need to turn his body and face Gideon properly. So Gideon continued. Just light kiss to each and every vertebra of Jude's spine and he went lower and lower and lower... ¨

"Alright, alright. I am waking up. See!" Jude's muffled voice sounded desperate even under the sheets.

However he stayed face down a little bit longer. Deeply breathing, trying to compose himself.

"Everything o.k.?"

"Ahhhmmmmm."

"Are you sure? I could help..."

"Oh no, you have done enough already."

"We have a minute or two, you know. I am not in a hurry that much."

"Oh now you saying."

* * *

An hour and a half later Jude was furiously looking for car keys almost completely giving up hope for a nice calm start of the day.

"Still nothing?" Gideon was standing near a fireplace, obviously very amused by Jude's desperation.

"Nothing. And you know what? It's your fault. You distracted me. Again. We are never gonna leave this place in time."

"Now hold on fire. I might be guilty but I regret nothing. Plus we are not on a race, Jude. It's Saturday. The weekend off. We are supposed to enjoy this. Not overstress every minute of it."

"I wouldn't be overstressing if my things haven't been disappearing. Also, you have a special talent for downplaying situations..."

Zero's famous smile just appeared on Gideon's lips. He really did regret nothing. Nontheless, he had to admit Jude started stressing him out a bit too. And what was the point of having a weekend off if they wasted their precious time together by looking for the damn keys or arguing about directions to Pebble Beach or whatever.

"I still don't understand why we can't just fly over there."

"If we go by a car it will be more fun. And we get to spend more time together."

"We could spend more time together on that gulf course you wanted to try. Seriously, Gideon, it can be even six to seven hours."

"What? Are you afraid you are gonna get sick of me?"

"No! It's just that we will barely have a day in the resort if we are going by car. It seems like a waste of time."

"Actually about that... I kinda excused us with the team till Tuesday evening."

"What??! You did what??"

"Well, I called Lionel and explained the situation and considering your overworking few weeks ago I got to persuade her letting you of the hook for few days. She was easy actually. And then I called the coach."

"Don't tell me he agreed letting you of the hook too. Just before the very important game."

"Oh no. He didn't. He actually threatened me by benching me for the rest of the season. But hey what could he do without me. The Devils are drowning as it is... but back to us... I explained it to him... and also kinda promised... that that time off would be great for me because I can get my head back to the game and it will help me focus on the ball. He just gave it a thought and let me go."

"Just like that..."

"Yup... well, he was pretty specific about what's gonna happen if I won't be focused once we will come back but that will not happen."

Jude had to give up at the end. He also had to admit it sounded great. He didn't exactly remember when was the last time he had four extra days off. So it was the right time to have hollidays. With Gideon. Which would definetly be a challenge. Now that he properly thought about that... six hours in a cramped space, with the hottest guy on the Earth and possibly the Universe...

 "O.K. Where are the damn keys then??"

* * *

So they survived the traffic jam in L.A. They also survived Gideon trying to win Idol competition by singing all Drake songs... personal choice... they even survived Jude's glaring when Gideon made a not very wise choice of ignoring Jude's traveling directions because hell he knew how to get to the place alright... but now they were currently stuck in between nowhere and even more misterious nowhere copping with a flat tire. Jude gracefully leaning on his porsche watching Gideon swearing to a new tire.

"Would you help me a bit, Jude?!"

"Why? It seems to me you have everything under total control."

Gideon glared. Then he turned back to the car and somewhat resignedly he focused on the flat tire once more.

Meanwhile Jude was enjoying not only the view his desperate boyfriend was providing him... on one hand all that grease, sweat and desert dust were completely ruining Gideon's clothing, on the other hand however, all that grease, sweat and desert dust - not to mention his desperate looks - were making him even hotter that Jude thought would be even possible in similar circumstances ... he also enjoyed the view of the surroundings. It has been a while since he was out of the Arena and LA. for that matter. If he didn't count business trips for Oscar that is.

"O.k. It's fixed. We can go now."

Jude came back to reality abruptly. 

"You can't sit in the car like that. You are all dirty. You will destroy the interior."

Gideon looked like he might start crying. Or was it a silent rage? 

"Look. We packed for a month at least so you can easily dress into something different, alright. And we have a water too. I could find some soap in my stuff. The rest of it can wait till we get to the resort."

"You packed soap??"

"Yeah. What about it."

You do know they usually have everything in places like those, right?"

Jude rolled his eyes up. He knew. Those were just somewhat rutine acts. Plus it could come handy in situations like these.

"You need it, don't you?!"

 So at the end Gideon had to admit having a neurotic boyfriend was usefull from time to time. Then the idea formed in his head. He would have his revenge on Jude afterall.

"Well, I can't see any restrooms near by. Can you? Does it mean I have to get naked right now, right here?"

Damn... Jude didn't think it through afterall... 

"You don't have to get naked, do you. You just wash up, change a T-shirt and those jeans are not that bad... What are you doing??!"

"Changing my T-shirt, boss."

Gideon was ruthless. Maybe it was the heat or the fact Jude was rarely in that chill out mode but currently his brain froze completely and he just stood there and watched his boyfriend going completely naked near a very busy highway. 

"Would you hand me the water bottle and soap? Gotta hurry up. We don't need to arrive late."

"We are already late. Told you. The plane would be faster." Jude quietly managed to shape a proper sentence. 

However, he turned towards the porsche and a minute later he handed soap and a bottle of water to his boyfriend. Not that soap would do miracles with grease anyway... but it did things to Jude... he stopped and continued watching. Gideon was just about to finish up... he soaped his torso and arms and then just turned the bottle down and continued rubbing himself off.

"Do we have a towel? I know you have something in those magical bags, Jude."

"Hmmmm... What?"

God it was a charming picture indeed. Jude unable to say a single word, just standing there, checking him out quite obviously, teeth bitting the bottom lip. Gideon had to praise himself. A very good job he thought.

"Never mind. I get that for myself." 

Gideon was enjoying this so much. And honestly Jude didn't even care at this point. 

Two minutes later they were ready to hit the road again.

"Shall we, boss? Do you want me to drive? You look like you need a minute..."

Jude couldn't hold it a while longer. He launched at Gideon surprising them both with the force of the action. His kisses were so intense Gideon didn't have any chance to stop it if he wanted. And to be honest he did want to tease Jude a bit longer but at the end he gave up. It was a win win for both of them.

* * *

It was around 6 p.m. when they finally arrived to the resort. Both of them relaxed and beaming inspite of a somewhat tedious ride. Gideon handed over the porshe and Jude booked them in the room. 30 minutes later they were passed out in the best bed both of them ever lay in.

Jude had a deja vu moment similar to this morning. Somebody was talking near by. Only he or she weren't calling his name this time. He fidgeted and then slowly opened his eyes. It was almost dark in the room and it took him a while before he remembered where he was. He checked the place next to him but Gideon wasn't there anymore. Hmmm... maybe it was him ordering a room service or watching TV. So he got up and walked to the next room.

Gideon was indeed sitting in front of a giant flatscreen, eating cereals and visibly overthinking something quite serious.

"Hey. What's up?"

 "Hey. Shit. Did I wake you? I didn't want that. Sorry." And he sheepisly turned towards TV again.

"They are showing our game with Boston. I woke up and didn't want to disturb you so I moved here. It was late so I thought better to start with holiday shit tomorrow. I had no idea I would be that worked up."

"Yeah. Me neither. And no need to apologize. I should have a shower and then get more sleep if we are hitting that holiday shit tomorrow." He smiled at Gideon who was trying really hard not to look back at him. Huh... 

"Did something happen while I was sleeping?"

"Oh... no, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Jude waited a while longer in hope his boyfriend would know better at this point of their relationship but obviously he did not... yet.

"O.k. I know there is something you don't want me to know so I am gonna go hit that shower and you do whatever you want... but at some point you are telling me... this weekend."

Gideon just looked at him then with a sort of deer in the headlights expression. Yeah, Jude hit the nerve. Great.

Jude just noded and then got up and walked to the bathroom. The door conveniently not really that much closed. But the weird thing was Gideon never walked in. Jude had to admit he was a little dissapointed by that sudden change of mood. Maybe they were just tired. The road was longer then they expected and it wasn't like they didn't do other activities during that ride...

When he finally left the bathroom TV was switched off and Gideon was peacefully laying at his side of the bed. Back turned against Jude's side. Alright then, Jude thought. He lay down and pressed himself towards Gideon's back, crossing his right arm and taking Gideon's hand in his own. Gideon subconsciously leaned against him and squeezed Jude's hand back.

* * *

Jude slept in again. He really needed that sleep he guessed. When he finally disentangled himself from the sheets he noticed a piece of paper with a note from Gideon on his nightstand.

"Fancy a breakfast downstairs, stupid?"

Typical... And it wasn't that late for breakfast afterall... he just needed few minutes to groom himself... o.k. make that more than few...

When he was finally done trying he texted Gideon. The answer came back instantly. Apparently Gideon couldn't wait seeing him either. Acting like everything was in order. This day will be fun, Jude sighed.

To find his boyfriend was a bigger task than he thought though. Who would have thought there would be that many people around. Then again Pebble Beach Resort was kinda famous and retired businessmen and their spouses were the demographics here. With few exceptions of rich youth and CEO's in their 40s'. He actually found him about 10 minutes of desperate looking around. He heard him laugh. Nobody laughed like Gideon. Jude would know everywhere in every situation.

"Hey. Where have you been? I have been waiting for you like forever."

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

Jude tried to hide a confused look... very unsuccesfully though. Gideon wasn't just waiting for him. He was having a conversation with Derek and Asha. And all of them seemed to have a great time while he was looking for his boyfriend. So it seemed from his point of view.

"Derek, Asha? What are you doing here?"

Derek took the initiative first.

"Well, we just met here by accident. And we figured we have plenty to talk about so we sat together."

"Plenty to talk about? Like what for example?"

Jude's brain was on full Kinkade mode again. Gideon noticed too and signaled him to sit down.

"Like Jelena and the team for example." Asha answered with all the seriousness.

"Jelena? Is she here?"

Derek and Gideon laughed.

"Relax Jude. Nothing's going on... yet. We just met and talked while waiting for you. Oh and I ordered or you. I hope you don't mind. It will be here in a minute."

Then he turned his attention back to Derek and Asha.

"He needs his morning coffee."

Jude just looked at him awestrucked.

"What exactly is going on here? I thought this was suppose to be our holiday..."

"It is. It wasn't planned. We really did meet here by accident. Hey, we were just talking about the current team situation and trying to come up with something that could change that. That is all. I swear."

"Yeah. Zero is right. I didn't know you would be here either. Trust me if I knew I would rebook. But since we are here..."

That "since we are here" conversation however turned out to be longer than Jude hoped for. And it sadly prolonged to the whole morning and early afternoon. By then Jude and Zero had played double against Asha and Derek. Zero was having a service again and again he completely blew it. If it wasn't cute as hell it would be actually very annoying. But Jude had to admit having a double date with people he somewhat knew was a very pleasant thing to do with your boyfriend. Also Zero wasn't that bad as that first time with Marcus. He actually improved a lot. Only that improvement meant he wasn't the worst tennis player in the universe anymore. It still didn't mean he was at least decent...

"Sorry again. Next time I am choosing the leisure activities." Gideon proclaimed.

"You did." Jude responded.

"I thought I was better!"

"Obviously."

"Jude, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, you?"

"What do you mean?" Gideon was whispering.

Jude noticed he himself started to be a little annoyed. He had to calm down before he would spoil the rest of the day.

"Ahhmm, you were suppose to tell me what you were thinking about last night. You still didn't explain."

"There is nothing to explain. Seriously."

"O.k. Do as you want."

And then Jude turned towards Asha ready to save and protect Kinkade's tennis pride.

* * *

Thankfully Asha and Derek had other plans for the rest of the afternoon and evening obviously. Even Gideon seemed to be more relaxed now when they were alone again.

"I am really sorry about them. I didn't know they would be here."

"It's o.k. I booked the holidays. Remember?"

"Jude..."

"Yeah?"

"I just..."

"Oh hello, boys! What a coincidence! I did not expect any of you here. What are you doing here? Honeymoon already?"

Gideon stiffened instantly. And Jude noticed. What the hell was going on... He didn't like it one bit.

"Hello Lucas. How are you? I didn't see you since..."

"Oh yeah, since that famous court kiss. I know right! I totaly get it though." Lucas was grinning and did he actually wink at Gideon??

"Anyway, you aren't married yet, are you?"

"Oh, no we aren't. We are here for a weekend. You?"

"I am with a client. Martin O'Bannon. Did you hear about him? He could be a next star, I am telling you. Anyway, Zero, nice to meet you again. Shame you switched agents. You really didn't explain why though."

Gideon was just starring Lucas down the whole forced conversation. It was obvious Jude was out of small talk ideas and that Lucas was enjoing the whole situation immensely. It could have get any direction really. Gideon didn't want to fuck it up. Lucas knew way too much and Jude was already on the edge because of Derek and Asha. Why on earth everybody from the Devils had to follow them at THIS weekend. At least Jelena wasn't anywhere near the place.

But Gideon wasn't the only one who obviously knew what was at stake. Lukas figured long time ago Jude was pretty much oblivious to their little conversation before that famous coming out of Zero's. And as much as he really did not care for Jude anymore he did care for his pride and the fact Zero played him over and snatched Jude in front of everybody.... and then even left him for other agent... that called for an action.

"That's non of your business, Lucas. Now if you allow we have plans. Plans that don't concern you." 

"Zero?!" Jude instantly triend to save the moment smilling at Lucas apologetically. 

"It was a long day. He is just tired."

"Oh I can imagine. Don't worry about it." Lucas smiled back and as to prove to Jude there is nothing to worry about he patted his arm lightly. Also because he knew Zero would not be able to hold himself together anymore... in which case he was 100% right.

"Don't you ever touch him again!"

Jude was bewildered. He didn't see that side of Gideon for a long time and he didn't want to experience the backlash now for sure. What the hell was going on. He was sure now there was something between Lucas and him. Hell he knew in the moment Zero decided to switch agents but back then his head wasn't exactly in the right place for cold thinking... 

"Or what? You will drag him out of the hall? Or the state even? Zero, Jude is an adult and he can decide for himself with whom he will talk to. Right Jude?"

Jude was unable of any words. He just stared at both of them. What a nice calm day it was several hours ago... o.k. maybe not so calm but nice indeed. That escallated quicly...

"Ahm, yeah... nothing happened Zero. It was just a friendly gesture..."

"Your boyfriend is a bit of a hothead, isn't he. But then again, we already knew that... now if I think about it no wonder you didn't last the first tim..."

And that was it. The moment that changed everything. How dares he, Gideon thought. And most importantly if he did nothing about it now there could be a pretty big chance Lucas would tell Jude about that evening before everything changed for the two of them. His brain switched off. Completely. There was only Lucas, his palm on Jude's wrist... the fuck was he touching him again... and that boilling rage mixed with fear of loosing Jude again... to this selfish bastard... so his right fist swang and hit Lucas right to the nose. Gideon could swear he felt the bone break. It felt very satisfying. For about a second... right before he noticed Jude's expression.

Well, that was one major fuck up right there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sorry. James didn't deliver and I needed this to happen... Jelena's maybe a gorgeous evil queen but Lucas is the main villain in Zude's storyline (viciously ignoring Oscar for now) ...
> 
> Also, this week I should finish this one shot but I am not sure how much time I will have for posting other zude one shots for now. I have to work on my thesis like very very very urgently... so when I will need a break I will write zude stuff... until then... 
> 
> Oh and thanks so much for comments, kudos etc etc. You guys rock!! <3


	3. The Devils and the trip

Lucas was currently somewhat sitting on the stone floor, holding his broken nose, half of his face covered with blood. He was visibly in pain which he completely deserved in Gideon's humble opinion. Although he was a bit overplaying it, Gideon was thinking. 

"What the hell??!!!" 

"What?"

Jude was furious. He tried to grasp what had just happened and none of the scenarios actually made sense. And then there was Gideon. Looking down at Lucas. Devilish smile on his face. Almost like he would enjoy hitting him. Something was definetly up. It was clear now that Gideon and Lucas had a secret he did not know about. Possibly something about him even. But Jude had to push is sideways. Just for now. This situation was not good. Not good at all. God knows how Lucas would react and Gideon didn't need any problem regarding his public image. Especially now when Devils were struggling. 

"What??!!! Are you serious, Zero??!!!!! Why did you hit him? Literally nothing happened between us!!"

"He deserved it and that is not what happened. He knows..." 

Gideon suddenly stopped. He couldn't continue with this conversation. He needed to calm down. There was a possibility he would slip and he would tell Jude everything and that coudn't happen. Fuck. Lucas had him right there.

"I am gonna go to the aparment. I need a shower. Feel free to join me when you done with Him."

Unbeliavable. Jude couldn't just believe what have happened. The good old Zero was back. Arogant asshole who was hidding behind his all ego fabricated walls. Jude knew it was all fake and that there was huge trouble indeed. And he needed to discover what it was all about. But right now he was pissed as hell. And he started to show it as well. 

"Well, Lucas, it seems there is some sort of disagreement between you and my boyfriend. Fancy explaing it to me?"

Lucas was still sitting on the floor. He looked up at Jude and shook his head.

"Your boyfriend is an animal. That is what happened. I could sue him you know."

"You will do no such thing. You know it. He is a pro baller. He would eat you up for breakfast. And not in a pleasant way. What the fuck happened??!!! You know I will figure this out, right?!"

"Oh I have an idea or two, Jude. But I guess you will need to ask that of your guy. Apparently it is non of my business anymore."

"What do you mean? Anymore??"

"See you later, Jude."

And at that Lucas stood up and after a second or two started moving towards the lobby. Followed by a keen errand-boy.

Huh. Alright. It was about him then. Gideon was jealous before but nothing like that. Jude had to find out. 

* * *

Gideon was standing in the shower. Head leaning towards fancy tiles. He let the water pour over him and tried thinking about the conversation he was about to have with Jude.

_I just had to fuck it up. Again. Nice job, Gideon. How in the hell am I gonna explain that to him. He can't know. He just can't. I wish I could take it back. All of it. It was such a bad idea to go for a weekend. What did I think. Jude and easy weekends. That doesn't go together..._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a swishing sound. Gideon turned around only to see Jude standing outside of a shower. Looking like a god of war himself. If it was a different situation Gideon would find it insanely hot. Now he was just incredibly scared. It probably showed all over his face because Jude eased up a bit but he didn't move even an inch. He just stared Gideon down.

"Well?"

That took Gideon by surprise. He expected anything except Jude giving him the opportunity to say his version. Only he didn't really had his version yet. The one he had was not for Jude to hear.

"What well? I have nothing to say really... would you close the door? It is kinda cold here and I did enjoy the shower."

_Christ. Nice job, Gideon._

"You really wanna do this? Because we totally can, you know. We can avoid the problem and not to talk to each other if you wish."

Silent treatment. Nobody mastered the silent treatment the way Jude did. It was probably because he didn't do it often but man when he did... 

Gideon just shrugged and continued to stare compete with Jude.

"O.K. As you wish."

Jude closed the shower again and left the bathroom. Gideon sighed and turned towards the wall once again.

_I have to gather myself up. As quickly as possible. And figure out how in the hell am I gonna make it up to Jude. That one needs to be epic._

At the end Gideon kinda lost the track of time. When he finally stepped out of the shower he was completely soaked. And as stiff as before. So much for relaxation.

He put the towel around his hips, checked himself in the mirror and stepped inside the room. He expected Jude giving him cold shoulder while watching TV or maybe Jude sleeping already. But Jude was nowhere to be seen. 

O.K. That was weird but maybe he was outside or in the bar trying to calm down a bit. Time for an apology text then.

_Hey, Juuude, I am sorry. Can we talk? Where are you?_

_xxx_

_Sent._

After five minutes or so of starring at the cell Gideon finally got up from the sofa and headed for the bedroom. He needed to dress up and find Jude before the guy would let him on his own on this goddamn holidays. _Oh..._ maybe it was way too late for that one... 

The closet was wide open. So were the drawers. Jude's stuff nowhere to be seen. There was a note at the nightstand near Gideon's watch.

_See you in L.A. when you grow up._

_Jude_

_Fuck..._

* * *

The flight from Pebble Beach back to L.A. was surprisingly the quiet one. It was the last thing Jude needed right now but hell he took whatever was on the table... the main thing was he was heading back home. No more bullshit, no more punching people, no more lies, no more sweet talk and secrets... he just needed a good sleep and something to occupy his mind. His brain was actually swirlling with thoughts. He loved Gideon to bits but sometimes he just wanted to murder him in his sleep. Right now he would add some torturing as well. God he was such an asshole sometimes. Acting worse than a five year old... Jude was trying real hard to stay angry at him. But closer he was to L.A. airport the less anger he felt. Which made him angry again...

_Just why, why me... once I want to stay angry at him, just once... so he would know I am not one for playing around... well... no... not for playing around... definetly... stay focused, Jude...   jeeesus..._

"Ehm... Excuse me, sir?"

Jude was suddenly violently broken away from his mind battles. The brunet stewardess was cauciously eyeing him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I need you to put the seatbelt on. We will be landing soon, sir."

"Oh. Are we here yet? Thanks. I will do."

Great. He was in L.A. Alone. Leaving Gideon in the resort. All alone. With Lucas and Derek. Why the fuck did he do that?? He wasn't clearly thinking. My God!!

* * *

Gideon was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was still clutching a telephone handset as if his life was depending on it.

_He left me here. He just left me here. Fuck..._

He was still a little dumbstruck. He would have never thought Jude had it in him but then again Gideon was pushing it hard those last few weeks. He was just asking for it really. He wasn't even mad at Jude. He was just surprised or more like shocked and very very sad... and at the edge of panic attack if he wanted to be honest with himself. No. No. Jude wouldn't be so drastic. They just had an argument which wasn't a real argument but apparently it was bad enough that Jude left him in a hotel by himself and went back to L.A. He called a taxi and went to the airport so at least it was quick and he was safely in L.A. by now. Gideon actually asked all the details about L.A. flights to the receptionist. Well, that was it. But what was expected of him now? He could've packed and hit the road but Jude would kill him as soon as he would show up home. He needed to wait till morning at least then. But the last thing he wanted to do was sleeping. And he couldn't anyway. Bar was not the option he needed to be ready for driving as soon as the sun came up. God knows who would be there too... He wasn't in a mood for watching some trash TV either and he definetly didn't want to go outside the resort for a swim or whatever. So he just sat on the bed and starred at the opposite wall.

* * *

It was around 4 p.m. on Monday when Jude vaguely registered the familiar sound of his porche. He was sitting behind his desk in the study, desperately trying to focus on some Devils' papers he left home before they went for holidays. Early morning he decided he would stay at home. Partly because he was still waiting for Gideon to show up or at least let him know he was alive and well, partly because he didn't want to explain to Lionel where Gideon was and how was the weekend. So he waited behind the desk. Listening to every tiny sound the house produced.

The door were slammed. Possibly not even on purpose. It felt different... _how could door feel, Jude... naah,,,_

Boots were clattering on their wooden floor. And then there was a light knock on Jude's door.

Jude was trying hard to pretend he didn't listen. Fiercefully looking into papers.

Another knock, followed by another one... more urgent this time.

"Jude? I know you are there. Can I come in? Please. I need to talk to you... I am sorry."

Jude closed his eyes and let his breath slip out. He didn't even know he was holding it till now.

"Come in then."

The door opened and Gideon stepped in. If it wasn't such a tragic look Jude would have laughed really. He briefly let it show as well which didn't go unnoticed by Gideon either.

"Yeah. Alright. Just laught at me. I am the asshole here. I know I know..."

"What in the hell happened to you? You look like you assisted Santa Clause with dragging the bag full of presents through every chimney on West Coast."

"Ha ha. That fucking tire broke again. I had to patch it up. Didn't have soap this time though... Can we talk?"

Jude was looking at him very intensely. Gideon indeed looked very miserable. His face and hands were all covered by grease. His favorite jeans and T-shirt could be trashed right in the spot. And he looked like he didn't sleep several days actually. He smiled but his eyes were sad.

_Damn..._

Jude hated that look of his. It reminded him that Gideon was a human. A very precious person who he almost didn't have the chance to meet and to know.

"Yeah. We can talk. I want to know what exactly happened with Lucas. And even more so why? You just can't go punching people because you don't like them, Gideon."

"It is complicated. I can't really tell you but I had a serious reason and the guy totally deserved it."

"Gideon..."

Jude went with "don't you dare" tone...

"I am serious. He did deserve it. But I am sorry we fought. I should have talk to you when we were at the bathroom. I am sorry I played dumb."

"That is not what I want to know and you know it, Gideon." 

Gideon sighed and moved his eyes so he wouldn't have to look right at Jude. 

"I can't tell you."

"O.K. then. If you can't tell me there is really no point talking to each other then, is it?"

"Jude... just trust me..."

"Trust you? Are you serious? There is something between you and Lucas which I am sure is quite serious if I am thinking about it now and you are refusing to tell me yet you want me to trust you."

"There is nothing between me and Lucas. I hate the guy. He is a jerk. And he doesn't have a backbone. I don't like him. That is all."

"So you don't like him and you just decided to punch him. In front of everybody. Right out of the blue."

"It wasn't exactly out of the blue. It was coming to him a long time."

"Gideon."

"Look. I know I shouldn't have punch him. It was a mistake. But I had a good reason and there is really nothing to tell."

"Alright. Well, I have a lot of work so would you leave? I need to focus."

Gideon just stared at Jude. Was he serious? Cold shoulder revisited.... _awesome, just awesome..._

"Jude, can I just..."

"Just leave me be for a bit yeah... and do not expect me sleeping with you tonight."

"What??!!!"

"You didn't think we would act like nothing happened right? That would be quite foolish, Gideon."

"Yeah. Of course. As you say. I am gonna go to the Arena. I missed the practise today so I am gonna hit the gym. Bye."

"Yeah, bye Gideon."

It was actually the last time Jude saw Gideon that day. He was worried he overdone it a little but at the end of the day he had to admit his boyfriend did deserve a tiny grilling time.

_I am gonna figure it out anyway. It is just a matter of time and you know it, Gideon._

* * *

Meanwhile, Gideon was working hard at the Arena gym. He tried to focus on his rutine but he was instantly coming back to the previous events. His mind was full of possible scenarios of breakup with Jude either over him being an asshole and not telling him a thing or telling him what actually happened between him and Lucas and Jude walking away from him. He felt trapped. So he pushed more and more.

Pete was watching him from the door. He sensed trouble the minute he saw Zero back in the building. The guy tried so hard to have few days off and now he was back way too early and looking like a god of war himself. It would be actually good because Pete needed him to focus on the game and to push him to his limits. And needless to say Zero was nowhere near his limits since that thing with Jelena. But it felt wrong. It felt like he and Jude had a fight and Zero wasn't one for emotional stability when he was fighting with Jude. Let it be anybody else he would be excelent the minute game started but Jude... naah... it meant trouble... Zero was like nothing really mattered anymore and Pete didn't like it.

"Hello, Zero."

Nothing.

Then Peter noticed the earbuds in Zero's ears and waved a hand in front of his face.

Gideon looked up. Frown on his face even deepening.

"Coach?"

"Yeah, hi. I thought you were on a trip or somewhere? I remember a promise or two about focusing mainly on the game once you two are back in town. Did something happened?"

"What? No. Why would have something happened?"

Gideon wanted to go back to his excercises but it seemed Pete wasn't having any of it. 

"Zero?"

Gideon sighed. Today wasn't his day for sure.

"Well, it all kinda backfired. But I am here now. Actually focusing on my own output so yeah I am ready to deliver. I remember what I promised. The deal is done."

"Yeah. You know I kinda can't see it right now. You look like somebody killed your favorite puppy. That is not a state I want you in before the important game."

"I am O.K., coach. It was just a minor set back. Nothing more. I am focused on the game now. I am ready to kick some ass."

"Uhmm... I can see that. I am not really sure that ass we are talking about is a ball related though."

Coach Davenport was damn good at those motivation speeches Gideon thought. He knew he fucked up on several levels and right now it seemed to him that he is drowning in his own shit but maybe if he started with one thing the rest of it would be handled eventually.

"Look, Zero. I had those so called set backs in the past as well. And I didn't usually handle them very well. Which means I have a lot of experience you can use. Firstly, it usually is not that hot it seems minutes after. Just use your brain and work on some really good apology."

"Why do you think I am the one who needs to apologize??"

"Again, you look like somebody killed your favorite puppy. Honestly, I don't really care. What I do care about is you playing the best game you possiblly can. And in my recent experience you usually need to be O.K. with Jude. So work it out as fast as posible. I need one of my best players back like yesterday."

"ONE of the best? More like the best one, coach."

"Don't be cocky, Zero. Anyway, better to have a team full of the best ones than just the one who is mopping everytime he fights with his boyfriend."

"We are not fighting!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, hit the showers already and go home, Zero. Sleep and emotional well-being are important too."

"I don't do emotional well-being that well, coach."

"Yeah, I noticed. But you do if Jude is around. So go home and get him around. See you at the practice."

Gideon noded and after a while gathered his stuff and hit the showers. Maybe coach was right. He needed Jude around to be able to think. 

* * *

Jude actually overslept. It almost never happened to him but as he was freneticaly thinking of what might have happened he realized he was still suppose to be at the resort and possibly nobody knew they were back already. Well, maybe somebody knew since Gideon made himself clear he was going to the gym and to the practice for sure. Jude turned over and just stared at Gideon's side of the bed. He missed him already. So much for grilling out you favorite person then. Jude sucked at grilling. Oh wait. He was excellent in it. He could grill people all the time if it came to that one... it sadly didn't work with Gideon though. God... he was hopeless sometimes...  

_Huh. Either I got a brain tumor or I do smell pancakes..._

It took Jude over 15 minutes to get up and actually go downstairs to the kitchen. As he was walking down the stairs he was trying to come up with the best lines of actually greeting Gideon. Not to angry but definetly not very nice either... When he finally stepped in and saw Gideon he constantly forgot the last... almost perfect ... line and just followed his moves. It wasn't fair really. How did he do that??! Gideon had something about him that made Jude's brain switch off everytime he was near by. He smelled nice, or was it the pancakes? More like mix of both really...

"Oh, good morning, Jude. I made us some breakfast. We didn't actually eat together yesterday so I thought we could start with this one today and see how it goes. Oh and I made pancakes. Your favorite."

Jude had fixed his look on Gideon. He didn't register half the talk his boyfriend was giving him. The only think he actually listened to was Gideon's casual tone, pancakes and WE. The WE part was the most important in his opinion but somehow he was sure PANCAKES were what it was all about in the first place.

Gideon seemed to catch on Jude's line of thoughts. At least partly and he was moving towards Jude. Which on the other hand made Jude step back a little.

"Don't! I am supposed to be angry with you. You lied to me."

"And are you? And by the way I didn't lie."

The last sentence came out more quiet than Gideon intended to.

"No, you are right. You didn't. You just forgot to tell me at all I suppose. The same thing in my opinion."

Jude pierced him with the simpliest of looks. 

Gideon gulped. Time for a frontal attack then.

"I am sorry, Jude. I really am. But I can't tell you. You just need to trust me on this one. If I could tell you I would but I can't. I love you. I want to be with you. I would do anything for you."

"Just not this one thing, right?"

It wasn't angry or reproachfull. Just sad. Jude was suddenly feeling very tired. He just needed this to be over. He needed Gideon back as soon as possible. But there was the uneasy feeling that he was missing something really important and even if he knew Gideon would never hurt him indeed he just needed some reassurance.

"You and Lucas, you weren't cheating on me with him, were you?"

Gideon looked shocked. He was about to answer instinctively but he realized just in time Jude's question had nothing to do with jealousy or lack of trust. Jude just still wasn't used to people acting nice towards him. That asshole Oscar... So he aswered as calmly as it was possible for him.

"No, I did not cheat on you with Lucas. I did not cheat on you with anybody. I would never do that. You are the only one I want and need."

He stepped closer to Jude but this time Jude stood his ground. Though his breathing was quicker than before.

"I know we agreed on sharing things and I do keep my promise to you, Jude. But this is the one thing I can't share with you. Yeah, me and Lucas don't like each other and yeah maybe it has something to do with you but I think you already knew that. Not that it is supposed to be an apology. I just ... some things are better kept away. And before you say something I am pretty sure I don't know everything that is going in your life too. And I am o.k. with it as soon as you tell me the important stuff. Which I do too."

One other step closer to Jude.

"I know I can't ask you for forgiveness or your trust. This is completely up to you to give but I am willing to do almost everything in my power so you could trust me again."

"Almost everything?"

Jude was more amused than pissed by that point. Also he was starting to be way too overwhelmed by Gideon's cologne and those cute wrinkles which appeared around his mouth everytime Gideon smiled. And boy he was smiling now. Jude was loosing it pretty fast. 

"Yeah, everything except telling you about that episode with Lucas because I had enough of him spoilling our time together.

"He didn't..."

Gideon moved further towards Jude. He stayed still and just looked into Jude's eyes. Jude could feel Gideon's breath tickeling him on his neck. He closed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. It was way too intense. He just needed to calm down and think. To come up with some sort of a strategy.

Gideon took his hand, Jude felt it. A wave of energy ran through his arm down into his belly. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see Gideon smiling at him. Waiting for the permission to continue. 

It could last forever if Jude had anything to say about it. That feeling of complete disorientation which actually frees you insted of freaks you out. He pulled Gideon closer and took the initiative now. They weren't  in a hurry at all. Just some lazy morning kissing. But it was one of the most intimate things they have ever did together. Right now he could only think of holding hands would beat that kissing. But to be fair Jude's brain was overwhelmed right now. And he so didn't care...

* * *

"So when you said you would do almost everything for me what exactly did you have in mind?"

Jude was looking down at Gideon, supporting his head by a right hand. His left leg casually bent over Gideon's hips. In times like these Jude was actually gratefull Gideon made him to buy a way more expansive bed than he originaly anticipated... 

Gideon just laughed. 

"And I thought you would never ask... do you have any suggestions, Mr. Kinkade?"

"I don't know. I have a thing or two in my head as we speak. I am just not sure you would be up to it."

"I would be up to anything. As far as it would be with you."

Jude eyed him sideways.

"O.K. Firstly could you like... you know... do that thing you did half an hour before... you know... that one with a ..."

Gideon was grinning.

"Sure boss. I can do that one thing."

Jude was blushing hard. He felt like he should reward his partner with something and keep him off track as well actually... so he kissed him deep and hard. Gideon moving his right palm through his hair.

"Woa, Jude. I really missed you."

"Yeah. Me to... aaaanyway, the thing number two... ehm..."

"Oh common. Don't be shy, boss. Just tell me."

Jude hesitated for a moment. Then he bent his head and whispered a wish number two to Gideon's ears.

Needless to say, Gideon was looking scandalised.

"Jude!!!!"

Jude laughed and shook his shoulders... or more like a shoulder since he was back at supporting his head...

"What? You said almost anything. I think it could be very useful in the future."

"Useful?! I can't believe this! This is a betrayal! How could you!!"

"If I remember your statement correctly you were up to anything just seconds ago..."

"Yeah but... Juuude... I... like that wasn't... I know how to... I can play tennis!!! That was an accident! I don't need a personal trainer!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the Devil's trip. So sorry for keeping you wait for such a long time. Life happened.
> 
> Also I have no idea when I will post next fic. I will not have much time for anything longer for like two months at least but I love writing and can't handle being apart from it for too long so I imagine I could write shorter one shots at least. And summer special is coming so that one will be a huge inspiration!!
> 
> And THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY!!!  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be another one shot but I decided to break the story into two or possibly three chapters. Those characters have its own life at this point anyway.


End file.
